ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Regular Show: Mega Marvel Monday
Regular Show: Mega Marvel Monday is the first crossover between Regular Show & The Marvel Universe. Plot Following a Dimensional rift accident caused by M.O.D.O.K., the Heroes of the Marvel Universe were transported to a park Home to Mordecai, Rigby & the Park Workers. Enfurious of M.O.D.O.K.'s Accident, The Red Skull & a group of Supervillians recived help from Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr & His Father to get back at the Heroes who are with the Park Workers. As Such, M.O.D.O.K & Doctor Doom decides to bring back some of the Foes that the Park Workers had Faced including the coming of Galactus. Cast Regular Show *J.G. Quintel - Mordecai, Hi-Five Ghost, Eagle Man *William Salyers - Rigby *Sam Marin - Benson, Pops Maellard, Muscle Man, Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr., Sensai *Mark Hamill - Skips *Roger Craig Smith - Thomas, Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr., Low-Five Ghost, Night Owl, The Urge, No Rules Man *Steven Blum - Techmo, Muscle Bro, Doomageddon Virus, Death Kwon Do Master *Carl Weathers - God of Basketball *Juilian Holloway - Death *Troy Baker - Park Avenue, Klorgbane the Destroyer *Robin Atkin Downes - Gary *David Kaye - Reginald *Kurtwood Smith - Gene *Andrew Kishino - Doug McFarland *David Ogden Stiers - Mr. Maellard *April Stewart - Susan *Tom Lister, Jr. - Bobby *Janie Haddad-Thompkins - Margret *Minty Lewis - Eileen *Courtnay Taylor - Starla, Audrey *Jennifer Hale - Muscle Mom *Fred Tatasciore - Muscle Dad, Goose Monster, Muscle Hulk *Lex Lang - Barry *Phil LaMarr - Cash Bankis *David Sobolov - Dale "The Deltoid" Desseko *Linda Cardellini - Cloudy Jane/C.J. *Julian Rebolledo - Don *Bobcat Goldthwait - Johnny Crasher *Armin Shimmerman - Buttonwillow McButtonwillow, Dr. Henry *Terry Crews - Brock Stettman *Jeff Bennett - Party Pete Marvel Universe *Josh Keaton - Spider-Man *John DiMaggio - Wolverine, Hulk, Whiplash, Galactus *Daran Norris - Captain America, Venom *Marc Worden - Iron Man *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor *Charlie Adler - Deadpool, M.O.D.O.K. *Lance Reddick - Falcon *Ron Perlman - Cable *Kristen Schaal - Squrriel Girl *Clancy Brown - Red Skull *Maurice LaMarche - Dr. Doom *James Arnold Taylor - Magneto *Robin Atkin Downes - Loki, Arnim Zola *Gregg Berger - Absorbing Man *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Titania *Danny Trejo - Red Shift *Jess Harnell - Impossible Man *Nolan North - The Voices in Deadpool's Head *Ernie Hudson - Nick Fury *Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson *Tim Curry - J.A.R.V.I.S. *Stan Lee - Himself Crew *Kris Zimmerman-Salter - Voice Director *Mark Mothersbaugh - Composer *J.G. Quintel - Series Creator, Storyboarder, Writer *Cort Lane - Supervising Producer *John Infantino - Creative Director Trivia The Crossover contains Several Refrences from the Marvel Universe *Iron Man Consisted Techmo to work at Stark Industries after he repairs his Armor *At some point, the Guardians of Eternal Youth were mistaken as the Guardians of the Galaxy *Thor Adresses Benson as "Son of Ben" as a Refrence to Phil Coulson's Nickname, "Son of Coul" *Muscle Man wears a Costume that resembles Skarr, Son of Hulk *Marvel Comics Co-Creator Stan Lee makes a Cameo as a Hot Dog Vendor from New York *Thomas reads an Issue of "Amazing Fantasy" *GBF Jr. creates his own version of Dr. Doom's Doombots *Muscle Man's Walking away is a tribute to the ending of "The Incredible Hulk" *When GBF JR Has an Army, Iron Man has a "Muscle Hulk" *Deadpool Breaks the 4th Wall Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon Network Category:Marvel Comics